


Best Friends, Bitter Lovers

by Ornii



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornii/pseuds/Ornii
Summary: A Chance encounter of Old Friends reopens a few old wounds, and opens Rouges Legs
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Best Friends, Bitter Lovers

Scotch, Gently poured into a sharp glass that a few ice cubes linger inside. The hand lowers the bottle on the table and it grabs the glass. Slowly raising it to his lips as he indulges the liquor. The man's weary eyes close as he drinks away some of the glass. Looking with a tipsy glare at the door of his apartment within Emerald City. He leans back in his table chair and takes a deep breath, mostly annoyed with himself. A few feet away on the ottoman nearing the couch, lied a chaos emerald safely in a case, but its colorful shine can still be seen within the layered glass. The window shut keeping the air out as the small cracking fireplace kept the room warm. The drunken man lies his head down on the desk as the dim fire danced in his eyes, and he slept within the flickering shadows. Little did he know an incoming intruder would hinder his sleep. A mysterious figure flew through the sky and its attention darted towards the apartment window. It landed softly on the fire escape and it's hands grasped the windows hinges and pulled, it slowly made its way upward and open trying not to make much noise. The figure peeks in to see the man's face masked by the darkness, but able to see the emerald in its casing. 

"Bingo" it's voice says gently as the wind carries it. The window opening halfway, the figure begins to make its way inside as its soft white fur on its head was prominent, and so was their ears. Rouge herself was after the emerald. She slowly attempted to crawl a bit more inside, but getting to her waist she stopped abruptly. Feeling herself get a bit stuck. She looked back as her lower region was a big plump to fit. A bubbly rear end was grinding against the windows hinge, A sigh of annoyance echoed as she slipped back outside to open it a bit more. She eventually crawled her way inside and landed softly on the carpet, she crept up to the casing and reveled in its Emerald glory, her hands slowly reached for it. Seeing no real counter means to capture it. A sly smirk crept across her fine lips and she slowly opened the glass case as the emeralds sheen reflected in her eyes. And she reached out to touch its core. 

"That's right.. come to—" her victory was spoiled by the gun cocking that cut through her premature victory. She halted in her tracks and kept facing the emerald. Wincing a bit as she's been found out for now. The slightly drunken man's hand was firmly on the hand of his gun. He pulls the hammer back with his thumb as it's aimed right at her little head. 

"You don't know what you're messing with." His voice was a bit, Grizzly, most likely from the alcohol. But he continued his buzzed interrogation of the intruder. 

"Turn around, at least have the Gaul to look me in the face if you're gonna steal from me." He orders, rouge having no choice, puts her hands in the air halfway and slowly turns around, her eyes went up to the taller being and she got a rueful of his young but weary face, and he saw hers, and a flood of memories washed over them both. His anger turns to shock and sadness and he lowers the gun confused. 

"Rouge?" He replies somberly and she smiles a bit sheepishly. 

"It's, really you" She replies back, not even able to form words herself at this time. The danger was washed away as he dropped his gun. 

"I, haven't seen you in months." He begins, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're after the emeralds but, I didn't expect to pull a gun on you, I Uh.. I'm sorry." He says with a slight slur. Rouge attempts to shrug it off and folds her arms. 

"Well I can't necessarily blame you, but why do you look that bad?" She asks, he looks down reluctantly, thinking of a response, and he looks back up at her. 

"You have time?" He replies, and rouge nods, an hour later. Her boots are on the ground as they're sitting on the couch together, he looks down at his hands as rouge folds her arms and legs. Listening to it all and nodding sadly. 

"I told you that girl was nothing but trouble Hon." She says, looking a bit proud in her assessment. 

"You calling anyone else "Nothing But trouble" is nothing but ironic, but you're right, left me after finding out about the emerald, wanted nothin to do with it or me." He says sadly, shaking his head at it all. Rouge looks at the radiating emerald as it's dancing reflection was on the table, Anon leans back. Closing his eyes as he rubs his face. 

"Take the emerald, I don't really care anymore." He says dejectedly. Rouge looks over at him, yo and down for a moment. 

"Are you sure that isn't the Alcohol talking? From what I remember you were adamant on searching for them, we both were, guess that's what lead us to get them together, you and I had a lot of fun together, didn't we? Lead to a pretty great friendship, And what lead to me stealing one of them from you In the first place." She recalls, a small chuckle comes from her as she reminisces on the former. 

"You weren’t always so mopey either. Were you always at the bottom of a bottle?" She adds in, looking at the bottle of scotch as it’s pungent scent filled her nose. He sits up, looking at the bottle and back at her. 

“No, guess you could say it all fell apart after you left. And to be fair, we did share a few drinks, I say a few because you were always a lightweight.” He shoots back as she crosses her legs, his eyes swaying downward as her curves were still as profound as the last time they crossed paths. 

“It’s not my fault my lovers too small. But I’ve grown up since last time. I’ll prove it.” She replies sharply, she smirks coyly as she takes the bottle and takes a long swig. Feeling the alcohol go down her throat and puts the bottle back on the ottoman. She attempts to shrug it off. 

“See? Nothing~.” She exclaims as he gets a few laughs out of it. 

“Alright alright, you win again.” He says. Rouge enjoys the small smirk on his face as her attention turns to the Emerald. The Green glistening gems shine could even outshine the darkness. 

“So, where’d you find it?” She asks, and stands up as she seemingly on purpose gets in front of him, bending over to get a good view of the emerald, as the skin tight leggings show off her toned body and curves, his eyes dance around, trying not to be too suspicious as he gazes on her rear. 

“It’s uh.. long story.” He begins, suddenly the bat lowers herself. Sitting in his lap as she leans on him like a chair, turning to him. As she can see the shock on his face as her gently grinding ass presses against his crotch. 

“Good, I love long stories~” she says, a hint of red on her cheeks, seems the liquor is getting a bit harder for her to take in, but regardless of it he has no intention to not show her a good time. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. 

“Well, turns out there’s some dark Hedgehog looking for them as well, unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough to snatch it when I was taking it from a certain eggman after listening to him drone on about world domination, the hedgehog didn’t seem too keen on being outwitted.” He explains as his hands move to his side, almost touching hers, Rouge leans on him a bit. 

“That sounds like Shadow, definitely.” She replies, causing him to look a bit confused. 

“Shadow? Sounds a bit too hardcore to be a Hedgehog, guess he’s one of your old associates too?” He says as rouge looks a bit, reluctant to answer but does so after taking another drink. 

“Ex, don’t ask, it’s a annoyingly bad story.” She says sadly, his hands slowly creep up and gently place them on her legs. 

“I love annoyingly bad stories..” He replies back in kind, a smirk creeps across Rouges face and she tells him. 

“He’s also looking for the emerald, he had good looks, just a personality that’s a bit too dark for me. I like to live you know? A cutie like yourself can understand, look at me, talking about failed relationships, I guess we’re both Hopeless romantics.” She says and shakes her head, his hands come up to her waist as they gently wrap around her waist. 

“I don’t think we’re hopeless, you know when I first laid eyes on you, I felt something, like my heart was on fire, you always knew how to get a rise out of me, in other ways too. Although, I don’t think our relationship failed. Maybe we just need to, I don’t know.. Rekindle it.” He says as rouge thinks about it, looking at the fireplace and seeing the burning kindle. 

He utters gutturally from his lips. Rouge looks at the emerald and pouts a bit. And moves, Anon's eyes slowly upon to the pressure of hands on his thighs and his head tilts back down, Rouge has made her way between his legs as she gently moves her hands upward to his crotch. 

"What, are you doing?" He asks a bit cautious as she looks up into his eyes with that flirtatious grin." She slowly reaches for his waist and grabs the zipper. 

"Isn't it obvious? Remember the first time?~ it was a struggle to get every inch down my throat, don’t you want to see how much I’ve learned?~" her voice rang through his ears, like it was sending signals to his brain. Her hands felt softer than anything he's felt in a long time. The way she maneuvers her fingers along his bulge and her sweet face when she does it felt so right. The growing mass in his pants was finally released as Rouges hand pulled the zipper down and a heavy *Slap* went on her forehead as the warmth of a heavy cock was on the side of her face. She extended her wet tongue and slid it up the underside of his cock, tasting the hunk of meat in front of her, the soft hands gripped the base as her tongue lapped and smoothly made its way down the same path, moving along as the redness in his face began to show, the titular sensation of her softly hands and even softer tongue licking him like a lollipop was a Experience he forgot was so good. Her mouth opened as the tip of his cock was plunged upon, her tongue lapping the underside of the tip and her hands gently moving up and down as trails of saliva trickled down as her tongue swirled circles around his cock. His eyes close a deep mutter of "Rouge~" signals her to go deeper, her hands slowly down to her crotch as they slide across her masked cunt. She pushed herself down, trying to swallow inch after inch of his dick. The surrounding warmth of her throat and mouth left trails of saliva as she pulled herself off. Panting as one hand gripped it again. Her eyes looked up to see that he's already sweating. A slutty giggle comes from her as she continues to indulge herself on him. Bobbing her head up and down, the wet, slipping sounds of her mouth and throat massaging his shaft along each movement was loud enough to catch his attention. He looks down to Rouges soft ears. His hands gripped them a bit sternly, catching her off guard, and with one pull. Every inch of his cock went hurling down her throat. Rouge's eyes shot open as incoherent moans escaped her bubbly lips. Pulling her down again and again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continued to assault her throat as he picks up the speed, his balls tapping her chin with each thrust. Her hands gripping his ankles as she squeezes, her mind going blank with pleasure, the stained leggings now soaked with the juices leaking from her needy pussy. More dominating and heavy grunts escape his mouth as he closes his eyes. 

"Here it comes!~" he can barely mutter as strings of his thick load fire into her throat and right down her throat. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as the feeling of his seed entering her stomach caused her legs to tingle and a few shaky moans to escape from her, pink heard form in the eyes of the bat as her wings flutter in sexual tension. The orgasm halts and he lets go, pulling the cock from her throat, rouge leans on his thighs, panting as she attempts to catch her breath. His shining, Saliva coated cock still showing a hardness. 

"You.. could have.. warned me.." she said through bated breath. He rubs his eyes, trying to concentrate on her words. 

"Sorry." He replies sweating, but rouge looks up to him, wanting more. 

"You should be... I wanted to swallow~" she replies to his gesture, the stiffness of his cock only hardened after hearing that. His hands reached under her arms and lifted the small bat into his lap as they're fact to face. Rouges cheeks burning red after her throat was used to massage his cock. His hands move to her leggings and specifically her soft toned ass and stained crotch. With one gripped motion he tears it, revealing her winking ass and glistening pussy. A hint of embarrassment rushes off her. 

"You could have asked me to take them off! I can't leave like this.." she utters, His hands grip her ass once more, gently spreading them as the tip of his cock prods her needy pussy. Teasing her, her at her right in the eyes. 

"Don't lie, you don't want to stop or leave~" He replies, rouge couldn't hide her smirk as her hands wrapped around his neck, ready to ride. She bats her eyes sexually and leans in. 

"You're right, reshape my insides!~" She says so demandingly, he obliged as he pushed the bat downward, her walls trying to withstand the penetration as her orgasmic moans erupt already, simple penetration was enough to get her off. A small smirk creeps along his face. He moves his hips back and forth as his cock plunges in and out of her dripping cunt, her walls gripping and grinding as much as they can as waves of unmeasurable pleasure wash over her. Her heavy and hearty pants breath warm breath on his neck. Her small tail sticking with each thrust as his hand firmly slap her ass, a soft red palm print begins to form from each hit as they cause her walls to tighten for a moment. "Harder, Harder!~" She screams as His dick is stretching her pussy to the maximum. Rouge bouncing up and down as her supple breasts fling out of her undergarment, and face leans in as his tongue toys with one of her nipples, her gasps for air get more ferocious with each thrust hitting the entrance to her womb, his hands wrap around her lower back as he picks up the speed, her cunt being hammered with each thrust with sloppy sounds of her squirting pussy leaking rings of her juices around his cock. His animalistic grunts full the room with hers as the flickering flames show their shadows in their own dance. His orgasm gets to its breaking point. He aggressively holds the bat down, his tip reaching as far as it can as her burning loins get flooded with his cum, spurting heavily inside, his lips press against hers as he feels her euphoric orgasm in his mouth from her loud hot moans. He begins to slow down as his balls are being drained. A few moments of pure bliss finally ran its course, his hands let go of rouge as their lips part. An exhausted rouge lies on his chest as he slowly reaches down, gripping her thighs and slowly lifting the bat. A torrent of his seed pours from her insides as she beautifully rests on his chest. There's a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was perfect. The silence that felt, normal, easy going and honest. 

"So, still want the Emerald?" He asks? Rouges finger traces along his chest as she looks at it. 

"No, you can keep it, as long as that Dick belongs to me~" she replies and looks up at him, a smirk crawls along his face as he leans in, their lips pressing and wrestling playfully as soft giggles erupt from her. Something much better than any emerald.


End file.
